Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 61
by dementedducky
Summary: The reception x


*At the reception and everyone is congratulating Ste and Brendan. They sit and their table with all four kids and Cheryl and Emmett's best man Toby. They all settle down for a bite to eat and everyone says how amazing the wedding was and how well behaved the children were and also how Ste scared the hell out of everyone when he momentarily stopped the wedding*

"Not gonna lie you scared me Steven. I thought you were having doubts"

"I'm sorry babe, I've never doubted our relationship I just felt that we needed your boys up here with us. I mean after all now we're married they're our boys… if of course you and the boys are ok with that?"

"Of course" Brendan says smiling

"What do you think Deccy, Paddy? Do you want another dad?" Ste says cautiously

"Well if it was anyone else we'd say no" Deccy begins

"But you've made our Da the happiest he's ever been in his life and you're amazing with us too" Paddy adds

"So we'd love to have you as another Da." Declan finishes.

Brendan is practically beaming. He's never been so happy in all his life. Everyone that means the world to him is here right now and they're all joining to be one happy family.

Once the meal is done there is an announcement from the DJ. "Would the happy couple please take to the dance floor for the first dance"

Ste panics. "Bren, we didn't practice a first dance what are we gonna do?" he whispers.

"Just follow me you'll be fine" Brendan says taking Ste's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

The DJ plays everything has changed. Their chosen wedding song and Brendan starts dancing the way he learnt in his dance classes and Ste follows easily.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance" Ste whispers

"I didn't. I took lessons for you. I didn't wanna embarrass you"

"So that's what you were doing all those mornings?" Ste says with tears in his eyes.

"Course" Brendan says as he turns on the dance floor leading Ste with him with a twirl. "I'd do anything for you, you know that don't you?" he continues pulling Ste in closer to his body. "I love you Mr Brady" He says kissing Ste deeply as they continue to dance.

"I love you too Mr Brady" Ste says breathlessly.

The dance finishes and Brendan goes back to the table and brings the kids and Cheryl up too. Cheryl's been eyeing up a hottie standing at the bar and asks him to dance and Leah dances with Paddy whilst Lucas dances with Ste's Niece Tori who's about the same age as him and Declan finds a girl about 13 and asks her to dance and she accepts. They all dance for hours and both daddies make sure they dance with all the kids one at a time. Brendan dances with Leah standing on his shoes as Lucas is being carried by Ste for a dance.

"I'm so glad you're both married now daddies" Lucas says

"Me too, you're the best daddies ever" Leah adds.

They all have a big hug and carry on dancing until it's time to cut the cake. Everyone gathers around the wonderful 3 tiered cake with two handsome little grooms on the top that look just like Ste and Brendan. They take the knife together and cut the cake whilst John takes more photos. Everyone has some cake and there's still plenty left. Ste and Brendan keep the little groomsmen and the rest of the cake is boxed up for it all to go home. Once the cake is done it's time for speeches. Toby talks about the first time he met Brendan and then how him and Ste met and such. Ste wasn't meant to make a speech but Brendan had one all prepared.

"Ladies and gentleman. Thank you for joining me today in the happiest day of my life. This man beside me made my life complete. I know they say about true love being sweet the first time around but trust me love is so much sweeter the second time around in my case. I have been married once before as most of you know but for obvious reasons that didn't work out (Yeah she didn't have a cock. Someone so very drunk shouted out as everyone including Brendan laughed) I know that with my four boys and little princess and my wonderful sister by my side I can deal with anything. So erm.. Here's to us and here's to one and all finding true love if you haven't already. I love ye Steven" Everyone toasts to that and Ste with tears trickling down his soft cheeks kisses Brendan then decides to make a small toast of his own. "Hi. So I..erm… Well I wasn't planning on giving a speech and I know it'll never be as wonderful as my husbands but I just want to thank you all for being here tonight and I want to thank Brendan. You were there for me when I needed you the most. I had no one and now I have this amazing family and a soon to be business opening with you and this is all because you came to my rescue. You found me stumbling the streets drunk at 9am. I was having problems and thought I was going to lose my kids so it seemed like the best thing to do. I stumbled into you and you took me in and even though I was such a drunken idiot who started crying you didn't freak out and try to ditch me. In fact you stuck by my side and you never left and for that I am eternally grateful to you. Thank you and I love you Brendan" Ste says silently crying and everyone going awww and giving another toast. Everyone continues dancing until it's time to leave. There's a lot of things to pack in so they have to get two taxi's Brendan, Declan and Leah in one with a load of gifts and the spare cake and many balloons and then Cheryl, Ste, Paddy and Lucas in the other taxi with the rest of the gifts and balloons. Brendan and Ste go home with everyone else and get their suitcases.

"Now you four be good for your aunty Cheryl. Declan and Paddy you'll help out where you can won't you?" Brendan says giving hugs and kisses to everyone.

"Course Da and don't worry we're not going anywhere until you come back"

"And we'll help too" Leah says giving Daddy Brendan a big hug

"Love you kids, have fun and be good." they say blowing final kisses.

"We'll ring you every day" Cheryl says waving them off and with that both boys are back in the taxi and heading off for their amazing honeymoon. They're both so tired they sleep for over half the flight and decide that they'll consummate their marriage when they get to the hotel.


End file.
